


Living Together

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Original Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack moves in with Karen and they resume their former relationship from years past. Takes place during original series - post finale. Loosely based off the quote "Isn't it funny how we've been living together longer than any of our husbands or boyfriends?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a theory that Jack and Karen were fucking all of season 7 so using that - I've created this. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, but the more I wrote, the more I liked the idea. Might become chaptered.

"Oh my God, you still have this?" Jack exclaimed from inside the storage room.

Karen frowned and tossed the old doll left behind from Olivia back into the box and looked up to see Jack pulling the massage table out of the room. "Oh, I guess so," she replied. "Why are you taking it back out?"

"You're gonna keep it?" He asked, propping it against the wall in the hallway. 

Karen shrugged and eyed him. "Why not?" She smiled slyly at him. "Maybe you can put it to good use again?"

Jack shook his head with a grin of disdain playing at his lips. "We'll see... Now let's throw all this crap away!"

An hour later, they had all the junk from Jack's apartment he no longer needed and memorabilia from Karen's marriage to Stanley placed by the front door to be taken away in the morning. Karen had made her way upstairs to take a bath, but when she entered the large bathroom she found the lights dimmed and candles lit around the room. The massage table was set up in the middle of the room and Jack was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

"Honey, what-"

"I thought after a long day of moving me in you could use a massage to relax," he interrupted as he stalked over to the table. He lifted the sheet and waited patiently for Karen to make her way over to him.

"Are you sure, honey?" she asked even as she untied the belt of her robe. She didn't wait to be covered by the sheet, dropping the red silk robe to the floor and baring her naked body as she stood in front of him. "You did a lot more work than I did."

Jack's eyes roamed her perfect body and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine," he shrugged, his eyes glued to her ass as she climbed on to the table on her stomach. He draped the sheet over her and reached for the massage oils. "Maybe you can repay the favor when I'm done."

Karen didn't say anything. She put her arms down by her sides and laid her head on the cushion of the table, waiting for Jack to get started. 

Jack lubricated his hands thoroughly and then placed them on Karen's shoulders, his thumbs working magic on the tense muscles of Karen's back. He grinned when she moaned loudly and continued his work for a few minutes. He went around to the end of the table and began massaging her legs. He moved up her calf to the back of her knee and then her thigh before moving back down again and repeating the same action on her other leg. He pushed the sheet so it was now only covering her ass and massaged her thigh gently, his fingers grazing the bottom of her ass cheeks only slightly. Coming around the other side of the table, he lowered his hands to her middle back, but he couldn't get an easy angle on her. He grunted in frustration and finally decided to climb onto the table with her. He straddled her, his knees on either side of her hips and he put his hands back on the spot that was difficult to reach, hearing Karen whimper beneath him. 

"Damn, Kare," he commented, feeling the knots of her lower back. "You're really tense here."

"Unngh," Karen groaned in response.

Jack dragged his fingers up and then back down the length of her back applying the lightest pressure. Her skin was so smooth and soft and he couldn't help but lean down, pressing feather light kisses along her shoulder blades. He felt Karen shiver beneath him so he repeated the action, but this time he added a little more pressure and his hands moved in circular motions. He was about to start using his elbow to really dig in when Karen suddenly flipped herself on to her back, her eyes dark with an intense desire Jack hadn't seen in years. His eyes glanced down and he watched her chest rise and fall with relaxed breaths.

He smoothed his fingers down from her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. He cupped them with familiarity, his thumbs pinching at her already hardened nipples and Karen purred, her eyes now hooded in lust. He trailed his hands down and gently massaged her ribs and then her stomach before gliding back up, his thumbs grazing the undersides of her breasts. Karen pushed her hands up his strong forearms and biceps to his shoulders, guiding his head down to her. Jack used one hand to push her tit up and his lips immediately latched on to an erect nipple. Karen let out a shuddering moan, her eyes fixated on the ceiling as Jack mercilessly teased her breasts.

It had been years since they had been together like this. Not too long after her divorce from Finster did she and Jack start some sort of "friends with benefits" relationship. They were both lonely and horny and found solace in each other. No one knew about it, not even Will and Grace. They made sure to be very discreet. And now here they were, three and a half years later and living together. Jack had all the money now since Beverly Leslie's passing and Karen's divorce settlement from Stan was worthless. He made a vow to take care of her like she did him for all those years and if this was how they were starting their first night as roommates then Karen couldn't wait to see how the rest of their lives would pan out.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Jack began to flick his tongue over her nipple and then nibble on it gently and Karen felt an ache throb between her legs. She reached between them and yanked the sheet from where it was barely covering her hips. Jack got the hint and shifted down the table until he was standing at the end of the it. Karen propped herself up on her elbows to peer down at him just as Jack grabbed her ankles and tugged her towards him. She squealed in delight and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting up and tilting her head to meet Jack's lips in a rough kiss. Jack held her by her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair as his tongue teased at her lips. Karen was unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, needing to feel his skin against hers. 

Without parting their lips, Jack assisted her in pulling his shirt off and their arms instantly wrapped around each other, sighs escaping between their kiss. Karen bucked her hips up, brushing her core against the material of his jeans, feeling his confined erection between her legs. Jack whimpered slightly and began to rapidly unbuckle his pants, pushing them and his briefs down, a breath of relief leaving his lips when his cock sprang free. Karen parted their mouths and laid back, her eyes locked on him. She reached her hands out and Jack lowered his body to her. She hooked her ankles around his lower back and felt him slide into her slowly. They trembled at the feel of being connected for the first time in years. Karen wrapped her arms around his neck as Jack propped himself up on his forearms and their lips came together again. 

When they parted Jack beamed down at her. "Hi Kare," he breathed gently, his eyes lighting up as she gazed at him.

"Hi Jackie," she grinned back. "It's been a while."

"What, 2 years?"

"Three and a half."

"Hmm, that long?"

"It's like riding a bike though, right?"

"God, I hope it's better than riding a bike."

She let out a giggle, but it turned into a moan when he shifted, pushing deeper into her. Karen raised her hips, silently telling Jack to begin moving. His thrusts were deep and slow; tender, but forceful.

"So, are we doing this again?" Karen asked after few moments. Their breathing grew labored, each urging for release, but also wanting this to last as long as they could.

"Do you want to do this again?" he replied. Sweat began to drip from his face, his brows knit together in deep concentration.

"It's kinda late to- _oh!_... ask me that now, honey." She closed her eyes and hummed, the pleasure beginning to increase as his thrusts picked up. "But if you are willing, _mmm_ , _yes_... then I'd like to- _uhhh_ -"

"Karen."

"What?"

"Shut up and let me fuck you."

With that said, Jack pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward again, the sound of their skin smacking together at the new speed echoing in the large room. 

"Oh God!" Karen cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

Jack pressed his forehead to her chest and nipped at her breasts, seeking their release. He felt her walls begin to contract around him and he groaned. "Come on, Kare," he urged her. "Cum for me."

Karen took in deep breaths, her body glistening with sweat. She scratched at Jack's back, her orgasm starting as a light rippling before tearing through her, causing her body to go stiff and her voice to scream out. "Ungh! Yes! Jack! Yeeessss!"

"Ah! Karen!"

 They came together in a series of moans and sighs. Minutes passed with neither of them speaking or moving. Their heart rates began to slow and their heaving breaths softened. Jack finally lifted his head and peppered kisses along Karen's bosom, making his way up her neck to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, her hands holding his cheeks. 

"So?" She asked when they parted for air. 

Jack smirked down at her. "I'm okay with it if you are."

Karen nodded her head and lifted her mouth to his in a chaste kiss. "I'm more than okay with it, honey!"

He laughed before wrapping his arms around her back and standing up, bringing her with him, their bodies still connected. "Then let's take this into the bedroom."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kyrah!!

Karen rolled her eyes as another one of her socialite friends walked off with a scoff at her rude demeanor. She didn't even know why she was here. Maybe to keep up appearances? Word got out quick that she now lived off Jack's money from Beverly Leslie - some people found it tactless or pathetic and weren't afraid of telling her so to which she would respond with a biting remark about their cheating spouse, rehab visits, or overall appearance.  
  
"I mean, _really_ , honey? A floral print?!" she shrieked at the back of another woman she just insulted. "My allergies are flaring up just looking at you!"  
  
"Kare," Jack tugged on her hand from where he stood beside her. She turned to face him and he gave her a look a parent might give a misbehaving child. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh tonight?"  
  
" _Harsh_?" Karen scoffed at him. "She's lucky I didn't-"  
  
"Kare," he interrupted, his eyes stern.  
  
She noticeably deflated, a perfect pout forming on her red painted lips. "They're mean first," she mumbled, looking off towards the bar where she noticed people were staring at her and talking.  
  
Jack smirked at her petulant behavior and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "You wanna dance?" he asked sweetly, placing his hand on her hip. His fingers caressed the soft material of her skin tight black gown that clung to her body in all the right places. He glanced at her ample chest, appreciating the view of her cleavage as it practically spilled out out of her dress.  
  
Karen noticed his eyeline and gave him a devious smile. "I have a better idea." She pulled him back and out of the banquet hall in the large mansion where the party was behind held. Jack followed closely behind, slightly confused. She tugged him into a library that had stacks of books up to the ceiling, a large couch and a few chairs with side tables. The lights were on, but dim, and he frowned, unsure of her intentions. "Kare, what are we doing in a library?"  
  
She placed two hands on his chest delicately and then shoved him back. He fell onto the couch and stared up at her in surprise. The confusion clouding his brain lifted when he saw Karen hike her dress up her thighs, holding the material just high enough for him to see she wasn't wearing any panties, her mound completely bare. He immediately felt his cock stiffen and an involuntarily groan left his lips. She placed her knees on either side of his hips and quickly unzipped his pants, reaching in to pull his cock out through the opening in his briefs. She gave a few tugs, her fingers tickling his balls as he quivered, and then she lined him up with her entrance, sinking down ever so slowly until he was fully buried inside.  
  
They stared at each other through hooded eyes, their breaths heavy, but slow. Jack placed his hands on her thighs under the dress that was covering up their connection while Karen held on to the back of the couch. She rotated her hips in a circle and they both groaned at the feeling. She repeated the action, this time sliding up and down with every rotation. He slouched in his seat a bit, his thumbs caressing the skin on her hip bones as he watched her move on top of him.  
  
Kare smiled down at Jack, feeling infinitely better about agreeing to come to this social event. She almost wished one of the bitches would walk in to find her deliriously enjoying herself. She let out a loud moan from the back of her throat, almost keening, as Jack began to thrust up every time she pushed down. Karen squeezed her vaginal muscles around him and Jack gasped at the sensation.  
  
"K-Karen, I'm gonna cum," he warned her, his mouth open wide, his orgasm approaching quickly.  
  
"Come on, Jackie," she whispered seductively, her eyes flashing in excitement. "Mmm, you make me feel so good, baby..."  
  
"Ungh, Karen... Oh fuck!" He came hard, his hands gripping her hips tightly and his body stiff.  
  
Feeling him filling her up, Karen came with a guttural shout, her head tossed back, nails digging into the leather of the couch. Her body shook, her hips uncontrollably bucking still as she rode wave after wave of immense pleasure. Jack reached over beside them and yanked a few tissues from a box on an end table so they could clean themselves up. Karen finally stopped moving, a sigh leaving her lips now that she was completely satisfied. She accepted the tissue Jack offered her and raised herself back up, releasing him from the warmth between her legs.  
  
She wiped away the excess mixture of their cum that leaked out of her as Jack cleaned his cock and tucked it back in his pants. Just as Karen was about to move to get off his lap, she felt Jack slip two fingers into her and she gasped, looking at him while he stared right back. He pumped his fingers a few times and then pulled out, bringing the digits to his lips so he could taste them both on his tongue. Karen felt an entirely new wave of arousal wash over her, her pussy clenching with want again.  
  
"Let's go home, Jackie." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Karen!" Jack whined even as a smirk played on his lips. "At least try!"

Karen threw her head back and cackled, the high pitched sound echoing throughout the study. She glanced over at Jack who began to chuckle along with her. "I'm sorry!" she giggled, her hand clutching his thigh. "I feel silly!"

Jack shook his head and grabbed her wrists in his hands, placing them back on the ivory keys of the piano. "Please try again, for me?" he pouted and Karen rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine," she sighed, getting her fingers into the correct position. She started to play a soft melody, the exact way Jack had been teaching her all morning. He hummed along, resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched her fingers dance. A sour note hit and they cringed. "Damn, I always mess up that key change," she grumbled, dropping her hands to her lap. 

Jack smiled and replaced her hands with his own. "Here," he began to play the soft notes. "Watch me..." 

Karen kept her eyes on his hands, listening to the beautiful song as it rang out. She licked her lips, bringing her eyes to Jack beside her and opened her mouth to sing along. "Here we are on earth together, it's you and I. God has made us fall in love, it's true..." Jack turned his eyes on hers as soon as she sang the first note, his eyes wide in surprise, but his hands never ceased their movements along the keys. Karen grinned shyly at him and continued, her eyes locked on his. "I've really found someone like you... Will it say the love you feel for me, will it say hat you will be by my side to see me through, until my life is through? Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world... In love, you and I, you and I, you and I..."

Jack kissed her cheek and began to sing the second verse to her as Karen watched in adoration. "I am glad at least in my life I found someone that may not be here forever to see me through, but I found my strength in you. 'Cause in my mind, you will stay here always..."

Karen interjected, belting out her heart as Jack finished playing along. "In love, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I... In my mind we can conquer the world, in love, you and I, you and I, you and I..."

He played a scale to finish the song off, his eyes never leaving hers. When he was finished they came together like magnets, his hands in her hair, unclasping it from the confines of pins and running his fingers through as it fell around her shoulders in long waves. Karen was grasping at his shirt, tugging and pulling, trying to get it off him so she could feel his skin beneath her fingertips. Jack moved his arms down her back and grabbed her by her waist before standing up, the piano bench falling behind them as he carried her around the piano and set her atop the instrument. She finally got the shirt over his head and her nails scratched down his muscular chest to the buckle of his pants. 

Jack simultaneously worked on her shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it down her arms before unhooking her bra, letting the lacy material fall to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Their tongues battled, moans sounding and breathing labored. Her skirt and panties ended up in the pile of clothes along with his pants and briefs. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and angled her body so he could enter her, relief flooding their bodies at the feeling of being connected. 

 She parted her mouth from his and placed her cheek along his chin. "I want to feel you with me," she whispered in his ear. She pulled herself closer to him, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, chest pressed perfectly against his. He rest his mouth on the skin between her neck and shoulder, his arms delicately holding her waist. She locked her ankles around his waist, gasping and he slid deeper inside. He started to move slowly, his lips setting kisses along her neck as she whimpered. She brought one hand up through his hair, fingers tangling, and she held him there, her eyes closed in bliss. Their movements together were slow and sensual, each reveling in the sensation of their bodies making love. 

She inhaled sharply, a moan catching in the back of her throat when she came. Jack pushed through her orgasm before he came as well, drawing the pleasure out as much as he could for both of them. When they floated down from their cloud of euphoria, Jack brought his mouth back to hers, placing a groundbreaking kiss upon her swollen lips. Karen held his chin in her hand as she returned the kiss and she realized in that moment that she wanted to be like this forever, for the rest of their lives. 

She forced herself to pull back from him so she could look into his sparkling blue eyes. "Jack," she breathed out, her thumb running along his bottom lip. She grinned as he nipped at her finger with his teeth and rest her forehead against his. "There's something I need to tell you."

Jack held her impossibly closer in his arms, their bodies still connected between them and tilted his head only slightly so he could gaze into her green orbs. He searched her eyes for a moment, seeing the hesitation. "Kare, you don't have to tell me anything," he told her understandingly. She opened her mouth as if to protest, but then closed it, beaming at him. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and closed the tiny gap between them, the smacking of lips echoing along with the unspoken words of "I love you's" filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW this chapter is sappy


	4. Chapter 4

"Laila's coming over today."

Karen hummed in response and Jack grinned, brushing his nose over hers. They were lying in bed together, having just awoken in the early morning. Karen had on a pair of Jack's sweatpants, her upper body bare, yet warm as she and Jack snuggled together. Jack was dressed in his normal PJ wear, a tshirt and some loose pajama bottoms. His fingers ran through her long, chestnut hair, the strands silky smooth under his touch. She was growing it out and Jack loved the new length. Karen attempted to press herself closer to him, but pouted when she realized there wasn't a single part of her that wasn't already touching him in some way. Jack smiled and pecked her lips quickly.

"We need to get up, Karebear," he told her gently. "Grace will be here around nine to drop Laila off."

"Remind me why I agreed to babysit again?" she grumbled, opening her eyes to glare at him.

Jack kissed her again, lingering until she responded and then he pulled back. "Because you're a good friend." Karen groaned and kissed him this time, shivering when his fingertips brushed down her back. He traced the waistband of the drawstring pants where they rest low on her hips and Karen sighed against his mouth, her tongue smoothing over his. Her thumb caressed his cheek, feeling his morning stubble graze her skin. Jack pulled back again and kissed her forehead before disentangling himself from her warm body. "Come on, Kare," he said, yanking the covers from her. Karen groaned and curled further into a ball, burying her face in the pillow. Jack tried a few more times to get her out of bed, but she refused. He sighed and pulled off his tshirt, exposing his muscular upper body. "All right, guess I'll shower alone..." Karen sat up abruptly and scampered off the bed as quick as she could. Jack chuckled at her sudden burst of energy and ended up following her into the bathroom. 

After the water was turned on, Jack turned to Karen, noticing she was untying the drawstring of her pants. He stepped forward and pulled her hands away, replacing them with his own. His cock was already stirring in his pajama bottoms, pushing the material outward, but he ignored his need for touch and put all his attention on Karen. He pulled the string and tugged at the waistband, loosening it further around her hips. He locked his eyes on hers, placing his palm flat against her lower abdomen and moved it down into the pants, cupping her. Karen gasped and bit her lip when two of his fingers stroked between her legs slowly. 

She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his bulge, squeezing it gently. Jack moaned and quickly decided the offending material of their pants needed to be removed as quickly as possible. He took his hand from her and pulled her pants down until they were in a pile at her feet. Karen mimicked Jack's move and together they silently stepped into the shower. Once the warm stream of water caressed their bare skin, they came together in a kiss, tongues tangling and body's aching. Karen moved to lift her leg so she could hook it around his hip, but Jack stopped her and parted their mouths. She looked at him in confusion, but then giggled when he reached for the bar of soap. He lathered his chest and stomach up as she watched, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and desire coursing through her green eyes. Jack began to clean himself as soapy water traveled down his body. Karen grabbed his proud standing cock and gave a few hard tugs, the bubbles dripping down her wrist. Jack moaned and let her play with him for a few moments, but then he grabbed her wrist and placed the bar of soap in her palm, silently instructing her to begin washing her body.

Karen complied, scrubbing her breasts with the peach scented soap, tweaking her nipples every time she passed and whimpering. Jack stroked himself as he watched her, his eyes following the bubbles as they moved down her stomach and past her mound. In one quick move he snatched the soap from her and spun her around by her hips. Karen quickly placed her hands flat against the tiled wall as Jack pulled her hips back to him and moaned when she felt the bar of soap massage over her ass. He lathered her up and then placed the bar on the shelf beside him in the large shower stall. Placing his hands back on her body, Jack caressed her cheeks in his hands, his fingers dipping between and stroking down between her legs before sliding back up again. The water sprayed along Karen's back and his front, the head aimed perfectly between them, washing most of the soap away. Jack smacked her right cheek and she cried out, her head rolling forward as her breathing became labored. He skimmed his other hand over her stomach and down between her legs, spreading her lips before he pushed a digit inside. Karen opened her eyes and watched his hand work between her legs, her knees buckling as small jolts of pleasure ran through her.

Jack's cock twitched, precum spilling out the top as it wept for attention. He removed his finger from her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto his dick. They both let out a grunt as he filled her up. Karen widened her stance just a bit, letting him slide in deeper and Jack began to push in and out, slowly finding a rhythm. His fingers dug into her hips and Karen let her mouth drop open in a silent cry when he picked up the pace. Jack bit his lip and reveled in the sound of their skin slapping together erotically. 

"Jack? Karen?"

The pair gasped and stilled their movements when they heard Grace calling for them on the other side of the bathroom door. 

"Grace?" Karen called out, hoping the breathlessness in her voice was unheard over the shower running.

"Karen?" Grace shouted. "I'm here to drop Laila off."

Karen opened her mouth to respond, but it was caught on a loud gasp as Jack pulled out and then rammed back in again roughly. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "O-okay, honey!"

"Are you okay?" Grace asked in concern, obviously hearing the shakiness of her voice.

"I'm-I'm fine!" Karen squeaked out and Jack smirked behind her. 

"Well, do you know where Jack is? Laila really wants to show him a drawing she made at preschool."

Jack grabbed the back of Karen's thigh and lifted her leg, instructing her to place her foot on one of the lower shelves in the shower so he could slide in deeper. He grabbed her long hair at the back of her head and yanked her head up so her back was arched and he increased his thrusts, hitting that perfect spot inside her. Karen turned her head and bit down on her own arm to quiet the sound of her screaming in pleasure. Realizing she didn't respond yet to Grace she tried to gather her thoughts and breathed deeply through her nose. "Uhh, Jack went out for some coffee!" she lied and she heard him let out a huff of laughter. "Why don't you leave Laila with Rosie? I'll-nngh, uhh, I'll be out in a m-minute!"

"Okay, hurry up!" the redhead called back.

Karen prayed Grace left the room the few seconds that followed because there was no controlling the blood-curdling cry of sheer ecstasy when she came hard. Jack continued to piston into her, groaning and sighing until he came as well. He stayed still for a few moments while his cock twitched and spurted inside of her. When he pulled out, Karen lowered her leg back to the shower floor, but her legs gave out beneath her. Jack held on to her waist and they both fell to their knees on the tile, breathing heavily together as their bodies shuddered in the aftermath of their orgasms. He pressed his chest to her back and held her tightly, his nose brushing her wet hair. Karen placed her hand on his arm around her waist and reached the other behind her, grabbing the back of his neck as she turned her head and captured his lips. They kissed for a few moments until their heartbeats slowed and they felt like they could move again. 

Jack turned the shower off and they helped each other up off the floor. Karen quickly exited the shower on shaky legs and grabbed two towels off the counter. She threw one behind her and began drying off while Jack wrapped the plush material around his waist, opting to air dry. He watched in amusement as Karen frantically wrapped her hair in the towel and then threw on her silk robe over her still damp body. Just as she was about to exit the bathroom to find Grace and Laila, Jack grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to him. He kissed her one last time, his tongue teasing her lips and then pulled back with a smirk. Karen smacked him away and he chuckled as she practically ran out of the room.

Karen rushed down the staircase, hearing voices in the entryway, ignoring the trembling in her thighs. She saw Grace with Laila and Rosario by the front door. "Gracie, hey-"  
  
"Aunt Kiki!"   
  
Karen let out a huff of surprise as the three year old jumped into her arms unexpectedly. She grabbed hold of the little girl and hoisted her up higher to her hip with a smile. "Hi short-stack!" she greeted the young red-head. "Ready to spend the day with me and Uncle Jackie?"   
  
"Yay!" Laila exclaimed, bouncing in her arms.   
  
Grace grinned at her daughter and smoothed a hand through her bouncy curls. "Sorry to rush you out of your shower, Kare." She gestured to Karen's robe and the towel holding her hair up. "I just have a really important meeting today and Leo got called in at the last minute-"  
  
"Its fine, honey," Karen assured her. "Jackie and I are happy to help out." 

"Hello girls!" Jack sang as he entered from the hall behind them.

"Jackie!" Laila scrambled out of Karen's arms and ran to him. Jack picked her up and tossed the little girl in the air, catching her as she giggled happily. 

"Jack," Grace said with a confused smile. "Karen said you were out getting coffee?"

"Oh yeah, I did!" He nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the daggers Karen was shooting his way over Grace's shoulder. "I just-uhh, I left them in the kitchen."

Rosario snorted and shuffled off out of the room, muttering under her breath. "Coffee my ass."

Karen cleared her throat and grabbed Grace's arm before she could question them further. "Honey? Your meeting?"

"Right!" She leaned over and puckered her lips for Laila to kiss. "Bye sweetie!" She waved to Jack and Karen as she quickly left. 

Karen whipped around and smacked Jack in the stomach. "Seriously?" she exclaimed as he doubled over from the blow. She grabbed a giggling Laila from him as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. "You couldn't wait until she left?"

"Sorry," Jack laughed from his crouched position. "I forgot the excuse you made earlier." He coughed and stood up, rubbing his belly. "So Laila," he changed the subject. "I heard your mommy say you had something to show me?"

Karen scoffed. " _That_ you remember?!"

* * *

 

It was a few hours later and Karen was polishing off a martini in the TV room when Jack walked in. She glared at him as he sat on the couch beside her, his arm brushing against hers.

"Karennn," he whined. "You can't be mad at me forever."

Karen rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad," she told him. He narrowed his eyes at her and she huffed out a sigh. "Not anymore." 

"Good!" He clapped and reached for the TV remote, turning it on and flipping through some channels.

"Where's Laila?" Karen asked curiously as she set the martini down on the table in front of the couch.

"I just put her down for her nap," Jack said, not paying any mind to her, his eyes fixated on the television.

"Mmm," Karen licked her lips and grinned slyly as impure thoughts ran through her head. She kicked a leg over and straddled an unsuspecting Jack who gasped when she grinded down on his lap. "Wanna mess around?"

"Karen!" Jack said in exasperation even as his hands automatically moved to her hips. "Laila is just in the other room..." 

Karen ignored him and began to pepper kisses along his neck, her hands already between their bodies, unbuckling his belt. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Just make sure you're quiet."

Jack opened his mouth to protest again, but a moan escaped him instead. Karen had him pulled out of his pants already and was pumping him hard and fast in her hand. "Oh my God!"

Karen took her hand off him and sat back on his thighs with a reprimanding look. "Ah ah, Jackie," she waved a finger at him. "If you're loud I'll stop."

"Sorry," he breathed out and then whimpered when she grasped him again. "I'll be quiet. Just, please, don't stop."

Karen smirked and kissed him full on the mouth before sliding off his lap and down to her knees in front of him. She parted her lips and relaxed her throat, taking him in her mouth. She felt his thighs quake beneath her hands and she smiled around him, using her teeth to scrape his shaft gently as she pulled back up. Jack put one hand over his mouth to stifle any sounds and tangled the other in her hair as she bobbed her head. Jack laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, but they suddenly popped open when he heard someone down the hall.

"Guys? Laila?"

Grace had the worst timing ever.

Karen released him from her mouth with a loud pop and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, scrambling to get back onto the couch next to him. Jack was about to tuck himself back into his pants when Karen grabbed the back of his neck and brought his face to her chest while her other hand grabbed his cock and began pumping him steadily. Grace walked into the room a second later with a warm smile.

"Hey!" she waved, lingering by the doorway.

"Hi honey!" Karen grinned. "How was your meeting?" She squeezed the head of his dick and rotated her wrist with every pass. Jack couldn't contain the loud groan that left his mouth at the sensation.

"Is Jack okay?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Oh," Karen shrugged and pumped him even faster, the movement unknown to their friend due to Jack's body blocking her as she peered at Grace over the back of the couch. "Boy trouble is all."

"Aww, poor thing," Grace replied in empathy. "Is Laila taking her nap?"

"Yeah honey." Karen felt Jack jerk his hips and then he bit down on her breast, his body shaking with sobs as he came hard. She continued to stroke his sensitive cock and patted his back like she was comforting him. "She's in the next room."

"Thanks Kare," Grace said with a grateful smile. "Jack," she addressed her friend who was seemingly mourning. "It'll be okay. You'll meet your special someone one of these days."

Jack whimpered a reply as Karen smoothed her thumb over the tip of his cock roughly. Grace nodded her head and stepped back out of the room to find her daughter. Karen grabbed Jack by his hair and pulled him from her chest, smirking as he breathed heavily in her face with a dazed look in his eye. She raised her hand to her mouth and licked the cum off it with a devilish grin plastered on her lips.

"You're evil," Jack breathed out, his eyes glued to her tongue as she lapped at her own hand.

"Mmmm," Karen moaned, swallowing the cum she gathered in her mouth. "Payback is a bitch, Poodle."

* * *

Grace ended up staying for coffee since Laila was sleeping so well in the library. The friends chatted and ate cookies in the kitchen until they heard Laila calling for her aunt and uncle from upstairs. Grace gathered her daughter's things and picked up the sleepy girl, carrying her down to the front door where Jack and Karen were waiting.

"Thank you so much again, guys," Grace acknowledged them as she stood in the doorway. 

Karen waved her off as if it was no big deal. "It was no problem, honey. We had fun!" She reached out and poked the little girl and she squealed in response. "Didn't we, Laila?"

"Yeah!" she shouted happily and the adults smiled down at her.

"Well, I best be going." She gave Jack and Karen kisses on their cheeks, making sure Laila did as well, and then left the manse, leaving Jack and Karen alone in the entryway.

Karen let out a sigh and glanced at her watch, reading the time. "I'm exhausted," she commented. "I'm gonna go to bed early I think." She looked up when Jack just stood beside her in silence, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "What?" Jack said nothing and just raised his eyebrow, his eyes dancing over her body before settling back on her face. Karen frowned and then it dawned on her. 

The couple simultaneously kicked one leg out and then made a mad dash for the stairs, racing to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**November 12, 2009** _

A loud cackling echoed in the foyer followed by a crashing sound and a reprimanding " _Karen_!". The laugh seemed to only grow in volume and more crashing followed in its wake. Two figures stumbled up the stairs of the mansion, smacking into walls and knocking things off tables as they struggled to gain balance.  
  
"Karen, stop!" Jack scolded his roommate, trying to keep her upright as she wiggled mercilessly in his arms.  
  
"Jackie!" she giggled. "I want to take my clothes off!" She attempted again to pry his grip from her waist, but failed.  
  
"At least wait until we get into the bedroom!" he scolded her. "You almost got us kicked out of that restaurant." He tightened his hold on her waist and hauled her up against him, carrying her down the hall.  
  
"That waiter was practically _begging_ to see my tits! I had to show him!"  
  
"He was asking you nicely to take his tip out from your bra. He did not want to see your boobs," he explained with a sigh. "Besides he way gay."

Karen scoffed. "Gay, straight, bi - doesn't matter! Everyone wants to see my boobs!"

Jack rolled his eyes and knocked the door of the bedroom open with his hip. Karen began to squirm in his arms again and he deftly let go of her, watching her almost fall to the floor. She teetered on her high heels for a moment before finding her balance, and then began tearing at her clothes. Jack untied his tie from around his neck and tugged the first few buttons of his dress shirt open. Karen shoved the evening gown down her body, the tight fitting dress now in a heap by her feet and leaving her in nothing but her black lace thong. Jack watched her, amused, as she tried to step out of her strappy heels, but it was proving to be futile as she got caught in the dress and tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Ow!" she whined, frowning at her shoes. She lazily untangled her dress from the stiletto of her heels while Jack removed his suit jacket and kicked off his dress shoes. Karen finally got the damned heels off her feet and threw them across the room, two loud thumps sounding from their impact. She pouted up at Jack and raised her arms to him, silently asking him to help her off the floor.  
  
"Kare," Jack sighed, his hands on his hips. "You can stand."  
  
"Jackieeeeee..." She wiggled her fingers, her giant diamond ring catching in the dimly lit room. "I'm too drunk!"  
  
He snorted and leaned down to grab her hands. She was quite a bit more drunk than usual, starting the celebration of her birthday at 7 am with a bottle of Bailey's and a scosh of coffee. It was now 10 PM and they were finally home after what felt like the longest day of Jack's life. He tugged her up off the floor and was about to turn to head to the bathroom when suddenly she was in his arms, her legs tight around his waist and her mouth fused to his. Jack stumbled back, the bed luckily catching them as they fell, their bodies bouncing slightly. He pulled back and stared up at her dazed look.  
  
"Um, hello," he breathed out as she smiled down at him. "Can I help you?"  
  
Karen grinded her hips into his, feeling his erection through his pants. "Mmm, you sure can..." Jack groaned and flipped them over so she was now beneath him. Karen arched her back, whimpering when her nipples brushed the material of his dress shirt. She reveled in the feeling of his clothes against her bare skin. Jack glided his hand up and down her side and placed his other hand at the back of her neck, tilting her head as they madeout. He tasted the alcohol on her tongue and it made him feel dizzy.  
  
"Mmm," Karen moaned. "Thank you spending the day with me," she whispered between kisses.  
  
Jack pulled away and placed hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck. "Your birthday isn't over..." He licked along her collarbone, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his tongue. "I'm gonna give you the best gift yet..." Karen sighed and hummed as his lips trailed down her body, paying her breasts little attention. He wanted to move right down to where he knew she was sweet and desperate for his touch. He bit gently at her hipbone and then grabbed the waistband of her thong between his teeth. "Kare, lift up," he instructed through the material. When she gave no response Jack raised his head, the thong falling from his grasp and snapping back into place on her hips. "Kare?" Soft, deep breaths were his response and Jack's jaw dropped open.  
  
She was sound asleep.  
  
He let out a huff of quiet laughter and disentangled himself from on top of her. He finished undressing himself until he was down to his wife beater and briefs and then reached over to take the pins gently from Karen's hair. She shifted once the last pin was out and turned onto her side, curling her legs up and folding her arms in towards her chest, her hands tucked under her chin. Jack smiled at the sight and climbed into the bed behind her, switching the table lamp off before cuddling up to her. He wrapped his arms over her and tucked his legs behind her knees, pressing his chest to her back. He propped himself up slightly with his other arm and brushed the stray hair away from her face. Karen mumbled in her sleep and turned her head to him, capturing his lips between hers softly before snuggling back down in his warm embrace. Jack watched her sleep for a little while, but eventually his eyelids grew heavy as well and he buried his nose in her long, chestnut locks, allowing his body to succumb to the much needed sleep.

* * *

Karen woke early the next morning, her mouth dry and her head beginning to pound. She looked to her left and found Jack sleeping peacefully beside her and she frowned when she saw clothes adorning his body. They rarely redressed after a night of sex so this made Karen very confused. She looked down at her naked body and saw her thong was still on and then she realized that they never had sex last night. She groaned and flopped back on the bed in frustration. She fell asleep!

With a dramatic huff, Karen kicked her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She grabbed Jack's discarded dress shirt from the night before and slipped her arms through the sleeves, not even bothering to button it up. She freshened herself up in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and twisting her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. When she was done she walked back into the bedroom to see Jack stretching as he sat up in the bed. 

"Hey," he greeted her on a yawn. "Where'd you go?" 

Karen climbed back onto the bed and leaned over to peck his lips. "I woke up and felt gross. Sorry if I woke you."

He shrugged and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her down to the mattress with him. He caressed the skin on her hip and stomach, his fingers dipping below the waist band of her panties. "Its okay."

Karen tickled the arm that was draped over her with her nails, feeling him shiver against her. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

Jack snickered into her neck and she pinched his arm, making him squirm. "I'm sorry!" he said through his laughter. 

"No you're not!" she growled. "You're reveling in your youth as I begin to slowly wither and deteriorate in my old age."

Jack let out another laugh and lifted his head to gaze down at her pout. "Seriously? I'm forty-two! What youth?" He kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against hers. "And I told you years ago that there is no shame in getting old."

She grumbled under her breath and furrowed her brows in disdain. Jack smirked and pecked her lips and then her chin, making his way down to her neck and chest. Karen sighed at the feel of his lips on her skin and relaxed back against the sheets. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it feel like?" His voice was muffled by her skin and she gasped when he grazed her nipple with his teeth. "I never got to give you my special gift last night since you fell asleep on me, ya old woman." 

Normally, she would have smacked him, but as he said the words he slipped his hand inside her panties to began teasing her and all thoughts left Karen's mind. Just as soon as he dipped a finger into her, his hand was suddenly gone and she whimpered at the loss until she saw him tugging the thin fabric down and off her body. 

"Scoot up," he told her, tossing the panties behind his head where they landed haphazardly on the floor. Karen did as she was told, pressing her back against the many pillows lined up at the headboard. Jack settled himself on his stomach and grabbed her ankles, bending her legs up and spreading them apart. Karen planted her feet flat on the mattress and let her body go limp, biting her lip in preparation for what he was about to do to her body.  

Jack used his thumbs to part her lower lips and then licked up the length of her slit. He felt her muscles tense and then relax and he smirked before repeating the action, slower this time. Karen let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, a soft hum sounding behind her lips. He continued to tease her, feeling the moisture gathering between her legs on his chin. He lapped at it, pushing his tongue inside partially and giving a few short thrusts before sliding it back out to tease her lips again. He heard her groan in frustration and he glanced up to see her grasping her own breasts, rolling her hardened nipples between her fingers. 

He brought his tongue back down and licked up all the way to her clit, making Karen gasp and involuntarily jerk her body. He wrapped his lips around the engorged bump and sucked on it hard, flicking his tongue over it every few seconds. 

"Ungh, yeah, baby, like that..." Karen moaned, pinching her nipples. "Ohh, feels so good..." 

Jack hummed into her and then pulled back, letting her flesh go with a soft ' _pop_ '. He swirled his tongue around her, using more pressure than before and felt her thighs beginning to shudder beneath his hands. He gently bit down on her clit and the soothed it with his tongue as she cried out. 

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming... Jack! Yes!"

She arched her back and let out a wail as she came. Jack shoved his tongue back inside of her and groaned as he felt her walls pulsing around his muscle. He let her ride the waves of her orgasm for a few moments and then pulled away to watch some of her cum leak out of her. He licked it up, gathering the juices on his tongue and then crawled up her body, shoving his tongue in her mouth to rub it over hers. Karen moaned at the taste of herself and raked her nails up his shirt covered back, her knees locking around his waist. 

After a few moments of tongue wrestling, they parted, foreheads resting together and heavy breaths mingling. 

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

Karen giggled, pecking his mouth. "Thank you, Poodle." She then reached a hand up and suddenly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For calling me an old woman!"

He chuckled loudly and after a few moments, Karen joined in the laughter. 


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon sun shone through the home gym, casting light on the exercise equipment that littered the linoleum floor. None of the machines were being used, however. At least, not in the traditional sense...

"I hate these things," he growled as he tugged her leggings down and off her body.  
  
She laughed through her heavy breathing, pulling off her sports bra so her breasts were now free from the confining spandex as he pushed his gym shorts down. "Says the man who tried to convince me to buy him a pair of leggings a few years ago?"   
  
"They were all the rage! It was a sin for me to not have at least one pair," he defended as he grabbed her ankle and placed it on his shoulder.   
  
Karen moved her other leg to the side to give him plenty of room to work with between her legs, sighing happily when he entered her. "You looked ridiculous in those things."  
  
Jack groaned, thrusting rapidly into her inviting body. He loved watching her breasts bounce with each movement of his hips. "They shaped my ass and showed off my package. They were amazing."   
  
"Oh God," she gasped when he hit that perfect spot inside her. "Seeing your dick through a pair of leggings would be so hot."  
  
"See!" He stopped thrusting to gaze down at her incredulously. "Why did I let you walk me out of that store without buying that blue pair with the stripes going down the side?"  
  
Karen raised herself to her elbows in annoyance. "Why did you stop?!" she shrieked, trying to buck up into him. "Goddammit, Jack!"   
  
"You're the one who brought up-"   
  
"I didn't realize it was going to lead to a full blown argument-"  
  
"-fine. I'll finish my workout by myself then!" He pulled out of her, instantly missing the feeling of her body, and pulled his shorts back up to his hips.   
  
Karen stared him down, a glare set in her eyes. "Fine. Then I'll get myself off." She scoot herself to the edge of the workout bench and raised her knees up, placing a hand between her legs. She smirked at Jack's obvious desire as he watched her, his dick still hard beneath his shorts, poking the material out slightly. She pushed her two middle fingers into herself and began to pump them, moaning loudly. After a few moments she took her fingers out and started to rub herself, flicking her own clit.   
  
Jack watched on, his cock aching and twitching in his shorts. "Damn it," he grunted and rushed back over to her, pushing his shorts back down. He smacked her hand away from her center and hooked her knees over his biceps, thrusting into her hard. Karen's head fell back as a shout escaped her lips, her first orgasm rushing through her. She rest back on the cushioned bench, letting Jack set the fast pace. He propped himself up on his elbows and snapped his hips back and forth, feeling the wetness from her release practically dripping out of her. "What have you done to me?" he breathed out, staring into her dark eyes.   
  
She laughed and shook her head. "I could say the same to you, honey." Her back arched when she felt another orgasm start to make her lower body tingle. Loud, high pitched moans fell from her lips when he picked up the pace.   
  
"Come on, Kare," he coaxed her, concentrating on making her come again. He felt her clamp down on him twice so he pulled out and flicked his cock against her clit quickly, sending her into overdrive. Karen wailed beneath him, looking down between their bodies, her mouth wide open as she drenched his dick. Jack pushed back into her and thrust a few more times, her walls still constricting. When Karen felt like she could breathe again, she fell back on the seat, her body limp and satiated as Jack pulled himself back out of her and used his hand to finish himself off, his cum shooting onto her throbbing mound and dripping down onto the seat. Karen hummed as she moved her hand back down between her legs, gathering the mixture of their cum on her fingers and bringing it to her lips, sucking her digits clean. Jack's eyes glazed over with lust and he shook his head as he stood back up. "You are seriously going to be the death of me."  
  
She grinned and pushed him off of her so she could sit up. "Well, at least you'd die happy."  
  
They cleaned up the mess they made of the home gym in silence. Jack had his shorts pulled up again and was looking around for his shirt when he saw Karen pulling the large tshirt over her nude body. He smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Isn't working out fun?"   
  
She giggled and turned her head to capture his lips, moaning into him. "I'm glad you convinced me."   
  
After their showers, the couple was in their bedroom getting ready for dinner at Will and Vince's. Karen had just grabbed her blouse and pulled it over her head when Jack came into the room with a mint green dress shirt draped over his shoulders, unbuttoned and not tucked in as he buckled his jeans. "Honey, go put on your blue shirt," she said without even looking at him.  
  
Jack looked down at himself with a frown. "What's wrong with what I have on?"  
  
Karen sat at her vanity and began fixing her hair. "Nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "I just think the blue looks better."  
  
"But I want to wear this," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can wear what I want, Karen."  
  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know you can."  
  
"Then why are you telling me-"  
  
"Are we really going to argue again about-"  
  
"You're the one who started it!"  
  
She smacked her hands down on the vanity before she stood, spinning around to glare at him. "I refuse to do this again."  
  
"Do what?" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a look of defiance set in his eyes.  
  
"This!" she gestured between them. "We have been arguing over stupid shit for months now. So I'm stopping it. Wear whatever the hell you want!"  
  
"Fine!" he shrieked. He buttoned up his green shirt and tucked it into his pants while Karen stepped into her heels. They finished getting ready in a tension filled silence, both too stubborn to get over the menial argument. 

* * *

"Benjamin George," Will called out from the kitchen. "Come set the table, please."  
  
A ten year old Ben begrudgingly stomped into the room, pouting the whole way.   
  
"What's with you?" Vince asked as he walked out of the TV room.   
  
"He's pouting still because I wouldn't let his friend come over," Will explained.   
  
"It's not fair," the boy cried out as Vince handed him a stack of plates. "Your friends get to come over!"  
  
" _We_ are adults," Will said. "And they're your aunt and uncle."  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, placing each plate in a designated spot on the table. "I see them twice a year. We don't even talk when they're here!"  
  
"Ben," Vince addressed his son in a warning tone. "Your Aunt Karen and Uncle Jack love you. They may not show it, but they do."   
  
Just then, the door burst open, Jack and Karen entering loudly. "Wilma!" Karen exclaimed, throwing her purse on the couch. "I need a martini."   
  
Jack scoffed as he plopped down on the couch. "Yeah, cause that's really gonna solve all your problems."  
  
Will and Vince both raised their eyebrows in surprise at Jack's comment about Karen's drinking and watched on as Karen stared him down from where she stood by the table. "I don't need any comments from the pea-brain section, Count Fagula."   
  
"Uhh, guys," Will tried to say but Jack interrupted him with a shout.   
  
"Drunken bitch!"  
  
"Listen here, motherf-"  
  
"Guys!" Will exclaimed and the pair turned their angry eyes from each other to look at him. "Please refrain from the foul language in front of Ben."  
  
Jack and Karen glanced over to see Ben staring at them with wide eyes, the silverware he was supposed to be putting on the table still held together in a bundle in his hands. "Sorry," they mumbled softly.   
  
"Why are you guys even fighting?" Vince asked, bringing the food from the kitchen to the middle of the table. Ben went back to his task and finished setting the table as everyone took a seat.   
  
"It doesn't matter," Karen sighed, unfolding her napkin in her lap. "Pass the bread, please."   
  
An hour later, the table was cleared and the four adults were sitting together while Ben worked on his homework on the couch. Jack and Karen were tip-toeing over each other, trying their best to not start another fight while enjoying their friend's company. It wasn't until Ben was sent off to shower before bed that Jack let out another scoff as Karen sipped her third martini. She squinted her eyes at him, feeling her anger rise back to the surface.  
  
"Got something to say, Jacqueline?" she growled.  
  
"No," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "Go right on ahead and drown yourself in another drink, Karen."   
  
"Goddmanit," she stood from the table in a rage. "What is your problem with my drinking tonight?"  
  
"You always do this!" he exclaimed, standing as well. "Every time we argue you get wasted and then the next morning you either forget what happened or you ignore it. It doesn't fix anything, Karen!"   
  
"What the hell do you want me to do?"  
  
"Stop treating me like a child!"  
  
"I am not treating you like a child."  
  
He laughed humorlessly. "Are you kidding? _'Jackie, wear this. Jackie, do that. Jackie, be careful...'_ You talk down to me every day! I'm so sick of it!"   
  
"That's ridiculous-"  
  
"You even boss me around in the bedroom!"   
  
Will and Vince, who were still sitting at the table and watching the heated exchange before them in fascination, both looked at each other in confusion. "Bedroom?"   
  
"Please," Karen rolled her eyes. "Like you don't get off faster when I tell you how to fuck me-"   
  
" _Whoah_ ," Vince said in surprise as Will's eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"That's not the point!" Jack shouted. "You're constantly bossing me around. Telling me what to do and how to do it. I never have a say in anything anymore!"  
  
"Hold on," Will stood up and moved between them. "Just time out for a second..." He looked at Jack who was still glaring at Karen over his shoulder. "You're _sleeping_ together? Like having heterosexual sex?"  
  
At those words, Jack and Karen realized what they just revealed and took a step back from their argument to look at their friends. Jack's face turned a bright shade of pink and he cleared his throat. "Karen and I have been together for eight years."   
  
" _Together_?" Will emphasized in question. "Together _how_ exactly?"  
  
Karen and Jack glanced at each other. She bit her lip, her heart racing. "We never really... discussed it," she said.   
  
"We didn't need to," Jack spoke up, his eyes boring into Karen's. "We _don't_ need to."  
  
"But Jackie," Karen stepped around Will, her hand grabbing his. "Maybe we do. Maybe that's why we're fighting all the time."   
  
"Kare," Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "I love you. That's all that matters. Not some silly definition of our relationship."   
  
At this point they had completely forgotten about Will and Vince, they only had eyes for each other. "But what about me bossing you around and all that stuff earlier?" she asked meekly, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. "I don't want you to feel like you don't have a say. You need to talk to me."  
  
"I know." He pressed his forehead to hers as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
She grinned. "I'm sorry, too."  
  
Their lips came together in a sweet kiss, all thoughts of previous arguments and petty fights vanishing until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. "Uhhh, can you guys explain what the hell is going on?" Will asked, sounding even more confused than he was before.   
  
"I think..." Vince interjected. "I think they're a couple?" 

Jack smiled down at the woman in his arms who nodded up at him. He looked back to Will and Vince and took a deep breath. "Remember years ago when Karen and I tried to set each other up on blind dates right after her divorce from Finster?" At Will and Vince's slow nod, Jack continued. "Well, we realized that we were the perfect mates and that we should be each other's boyfriends. And now too long after that, we kind of started sleeping together. Like friends with benefits."

"Many benefits," Karen giggled, her fingers pinching Jack's side as he laughed.

"Yes, many benefits," he agreed before he looked back to his baffled friends. "We ended up calling it quits when Stan came back and when Karen divorced him, we were back to dating other people again. Then the Beverly Leslie fiasco happened and suddenly I had an insane amount of money. You both know that we moved in together with Rosie and all that jazz..." Once again, he watched Will and Vince nod their heads in acknowledgement. "After we got all settled in, we started sleeping together again. And we have been ever since."

"But it's more than that," Karen said. "Like we said before, we've never defined it, but..." She gazed up at him and they shared a warm smile. "He's the love of my life. And I want to be with him forever."

Will stared on, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to process the information. "So," he began slowly. "You're together... a couple... practically married at this point..." They each nodded at him, their expressions a bit apprehensive at his reaction. "Okay, I think- I think I can live with that?"

Karen smiled and stepped over to him, grabbing his hands in hers. "Wilma, I know this is a big shock, but if you think about it, it really isn't a shock at the same time. Jackie and I were destined to be soul mates. We've never been happier." She glanced back over at Jack with a smirk. "Never mind all the unnecessary arguing that's been going on lately." 

Jack stuck his tongue out at her and stepped up beside her, his hand coming to rest on her hip. "So, are we all good?" he addressed the room.

On a sigh, Will slowly nodded his head. "I mean, you're right, it is kind of a shock, but not really. You're Jack and Karen. You two have been doing things your own way since the day you met." He smiled at them both finally. "Whatever this is, you have my blessing."

"We weren't really asking for it," Jack commented. "But thank you."

* * *

"You know what I just realized?"

"That I'm trying to fuck you and you're not letting me?"

"Besides that."

He sighed, dropping his weight on top of her as he gave up on seducing her. "What."

"Will is right," she said, staring off into the darkness of their bedroom. "We _are_ practically married."

"Well duh," Jack rolled off of her and onto his back. "Why is that such a revelation for you?"

She turned on to her side, her hand propping up her head as she looked down at him. "Because for the first time in my life, I'm not actually married, but I feel like I finally am. Do you understand what I mean?"

He frowned in confusion. "Uhhh, no."

Smiling Karen put her hand on his bare chest, her nails drawing small circles on his skin. "I've been married four times, Jackie. And every time it was work. Hard work. With you everything is seamless. It always has been." She shrugged, feeling a sudden wave of emotion overwhelm her. "I guess I just never really realized that you are everything I've ever wanted. No matter how much money we have or how many possession we own, I know I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you."

Jack reached a hand up and caressed her cheek, his own emotions getting the best of him. "You know earlier when you told Will that you wanted to be with me forever?" At her nod, he let a smile grace his lips. "Then let's do it."

Karen pouted, unsure of what he meant. "Do what, honey?"

Jack pushed himself up to press his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. "Let's get married."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyy guess what I haaaaaaaaaaaate this chapter with such a burning passion, bUt I'vE gIvEn Up So HoPe YoU eNjoYeD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

He sighed, watching her pace back and forth around the bedroom. The lights were on, the clock shining bright on the nightstand reading 1:04 am. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was about his proposal. Well, of course it was a big deal, but why was she so upset with him? As soon as he suggested marriage she had jumped off the bed, threw on her robe, and began pacing. He tried many times to engage her, but she would cut him off with a glare and he would shut his mouth immediately. Twenty minutes went by, Jack now propped up against the headboard, his arms crossed over his chest, and yawns escaping him every few minutes.  
  
"I don't understand," she suddenly blurted out, coming to a stop at the end of the bed.  
  
Jack perked up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Uhh, what?"  
  
Karen shook her head, her hands on her hips. "I don't get it," she repeated. "Why would you propose? Did you not hear what I just said to you?"  
  
"Of course I heard you, Karen," he frowned. "Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"Because you're trying to ruin this!" She gestured between them. "I just told you how my marriages failed and then you propose? Are you serious?!"  
  
Jack threw the covers back off his waist and stood from the bed. "Karen, I have never committed to anyone. You have always been the one constant person in my life and I want to spend the rest of my days with you and only you."  
  
"But Jackie, this is going to change-"  
  
"It won't change a thing, Karebear." He stepped up to her and grabbed her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "We don't even have to get rings. We don't have to have a big ceremony or-"

"Then what's the point?" she whispered, her eyes downcast.  
  
Jack leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, forcing her to look up at him, and he smiled. "The point is that you're mine. And I'm yours. Forever."  
  
Karen searched his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty and love staring right back at her. She bit her lip and squeezed his hands. "We're getting married," she whispered.  
  
Jack let a smile break out on his face, his eyes lighting up. "I love you so much, Karen."  
  
Karen tilted her head and kissed him softly. "I love you, too."  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips came together again and Karen snaked her arms over his shoulders. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could carry her back to the bed, hitting the light switch on the way so they were immersed in darkness. He laid her down and hovered over her for a moment, the smacking of their lips and their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. After a few minutes, Karen pushed him off so he fell on his side and she rolled over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hooked her leg over his hip, burying her nose in his neck. Jack kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, his fingers drawing designs on her bare shoulders every few passes.  
  
"Jackie," Karen whispered, her breath tickling his skin and making him shiver.  
  
"Yeah, Bear?"  
  
"You better buy me a ring."  
  
His chuckle was caught between her lips as she reached up to kiss him.

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?"  
  
"Because we're about to tell our friends a huge secret that we've kept for years?"  
  
"Well, Will kinda knows..."  
  
"Wilma knows we have had a sexual relationship."  
  
"No, we told him that we loved each other-"  
  
"But this is bigger than that."  
  
Jack sighed, squeezing her hand. "Let's just hope they don't freak out on us."  
  
Karen scoffed. "I don't care, honey. They can suck it."  
  
They entered the bar, hand in hand, and spotted Will and Grace ordering some drinks. They walked over to them, exchanging hugs and kisses, happy the fab four were together again. When Grace brought up the wedding plans, Jack pinched Karen in the side as a signal. Karen elbowed Jack in the stomach, silently telling him to drop it for now.  
  
Noticing the slight altercation, Will frowned. "What's going on, guys?"  
  
Karen glared at Jack, annoyed that he brought it up so quickly. "We, uh, we have something to tell you guys."  
  
"Yes," Jack jumped in. "We've been hiding something from you two for about eight years now and we figured it was finally time to tell you."  
  
Will and Grace stared at them in question and Karen cleared her throat. "Jack and I are married."  
  
They waited for the questions, expecting a blow up of a reaction, but all they received were blank stares.  
  
"And?" Grace said with a smirk.  
  
Jack and Karen's jaws dropped open in shock. "What do you mean ' _and_ '?!" Karen shrieked. "Did you already know?"  
  
Will shrugged, a smile on his face as well. "Karen, you forget that I'm your lawyer. I literally manage your legal documents and I saw the marriage certificate."  
  
"And a couple of years ago you wrote me a check to help with the office renovations and you signed it 'Karen McFarland'." Grace told her. "You guys really suck at hiding your relationship."  
  
" _Well_ ," Jack said dramatically, a hand held to his chest. "I am just shocked... that you guys didn't even buy us wedding presents. I mean, what is that about?" Karen scoffed in agreement, shaking her head at them.  
  
Will and Grace each rolled their eyes. "You guys do not need wedding gifts, you're two of the richest people in New York," Will sighed. "But I will buy us all a round in celebration for you two finally coming clean."  
  
"Only took twenty years," Grace mumbled.  
  
When they all received their shots, Grace looked at her three friends. "On three?"  
  
Jack began the countdown. "One, two..."  
  
"Wait," Will interrupted and Jack sighed.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?" he whined. "I was gonna say 'three, four, slam it, whore!'..."  
  
Karen pouted with him and Will rolled his eyes. Grace smiled, gesturing to his glass. "Come on, the glass is clean."  
  
"No," Will shook his head. "I was gonna propose a toast... To family. Family that loves you and accepts you for exactly who you are."  
  
"Boring," Jack commented and Karen nodded, smiling at Jack.  
  
"Too real!"  
  
Will and Grace shared a look, used to their friends antics. "You know what's funny? We haven't changed a bit."  
  
With a nod, Grace agreed. "Its kind of nice, isn't it?"  
  
They clinked their glasses together and each downed their shots, slamming the glasses back on the table as they all beamed at each other. Will turned to Grace, sliding his arm down her back and pecked her lips. She rest her head on his chest while Jack looked down at Karen and leaned in to kiss her. When they parted, Karen laced their fingers together and Jack reached over to kiss her cheek.

* * *

Jack woke up slowly, feeling kisses being peppered along the skin of his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with Karen who was smiling as she hovered over him.  
  
"Morning," she whispered.  
  
"Good morning." He slid his hands up her thighs and under the skirt of her nightgown, cupping her ass in his hands. "Is this my wake up call?"  
  
She leaned over and kissed him soundly. "Mmm, you could call it that..." She reached between them and started to caress him through his briefs. Jack gasped as he instantly hardened at her touch and she smirked. "We do have to get up, though. We have to be at the church at ten."  
  
"You say this now?" he scoffed. "After you turn me on?"  
  
"Just wanna make sure you're up, honey." She winked at him and jumped off the bed, exiting the room quickly.  
  
Jack looked down at his erection and sighed loudly. "I'm definitely up." He rolled off the bed and stretched, feeling his aching bones at the movement and wincing. He shook his head and stalked down to the kitchen to see Karen singing under her breath to the song on the radio, her hips moving to the beat as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing in the pot. Jack grinned and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her back so her butt was brushing his hard-on. He grinded his hips into her to relieve the ache on his cock and she moaned, suddenly forgetting about the coffee.  
  
Karen spun around and hopped up on the counter behind her, spreading her legs as Jack stepped between them. Their mouths fused together, Jack's hands pushing her nightgown up to her waist while Karen's nails scratched at his back. It wasn't long before he was inside her, their moans mixed with sighs of contentment. Karen stared up at him, her hand sliding down his neck to rest over his heart, her large diamond ring catching in the light of the sun shining through the window. Jack caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, his wedding band cool against her face. They shared a warm smile and their lips came together again as he began to thrust his hips.  
  
She met him thrust for thrust, moaning as she felt him move in and out of her perfectly. Jack held her close to him, his head falling to rest on her shoulder, his lips kissing her neck. They reached their peak together, bodies shuddering in synchronicity. Karen pulled his head from her shoulder and gazed deep into his eyes. "You're my light."  
  
Jack grinned and kissed her lips quickly. "You're my everything."  
  
_People get lost in repetition_  
_Working and watching television_  
_Hard to wake up in the morning_  
_It's hard to wake up in the morning_  
_I'm watching you dancing in the kitchen_  
_I could call you my new religion_  
_You're waking me up in the morning_  
_You're waking me up in the morning, yeah_


End file.
